


anclaje

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Retoaleatorio: canciones en español [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick es la persona que más daño ha hecho a Kieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anclaje

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



Rick es la persona que más daño ha hecho a Kieren. 

No es su culpa. 

No son culpa suya los comentarios, las miradas que se gana cuando pasa frente al bar. No es culpa suya cuando Bill Macy se cruza con su madre en la iglesia y ve a Jem (pequeña, no más que un esbozo de Jem Walker) y se ríe porque _claro, supongo que Dios echaría a los suyos a patadas._ No es culpa suya que _los suyos_. No es su culpa que Bill Macy, que siempre tiene un rifle cargado en el garaje, que le echa a empujones de su casa cuando tiene catorce años, que golpea antes con palabras siempre, _siempre_. No es culpa suya que Rick esté tan roto como Kieren se siente, o los cambios de humor, el cansancio constante, el hueco palpable que deja en ese pueblucho de mierda cuando se va. No es culpa suya ser una estadística más de Afganistán. _Era un buen chico, valiente._ Kieren sabe que era más que eso, pero no puede decirlo porque le odia tanto como Jem le odiará a él. Por irse y por no responder a sus cartas y por cómo se siente cada maldito segundo de cada día desde antes de que Rick se fuera. 

Rick es la persona que más daño ha hecho a Kieren, pero no es culpa suya. Es culpable por proximidad, porque está muerto y no puede constestarle, y no puede pararle cuando se hace el primer corte y hunde el filo de la navaja todo lo hondo que puede.

 

*

Los primeros seis meses, Kieren no tiene acceso a un cuaderno y carboncillos. En las terapias el doctor le dejará usar su lapicero, porque apenas tiene punta y se niega a decir nada. Va en contra de las normas del periodo de prueba. _No todos reaccionan igual_ , y hay conversaciones que se arrastran entre las paredes de Norfolk, _episodios psicóticos_ y _reforzar el control de la medicación_ , _nos iremos a la mierda con tantos recortes_. A los soldados les da igual (son soldados, no guardias, Kieren ha visto demasiados paletos de uniforme para reconocer el corte), _una bomba bien puesta y se acabaron nuestros problemas_. Alex llega en su cuarto mes, muerde al psiquiatra en una de las sesiones grupales y dice que es un homenaje. Le reducen con las porras eléctricas y no se lo llevan porque aún no existe el _matadero, Kieren, llamémoslo por su nombre_. 

A Kieren le gusta Alex porque es todo lo contrario que a Rick y aún odia a Rick, o al menos lo hace cuando recuerda qué es la emoción. 

Es toda una sorpresa, cuando de repente el mundo comienza a parecerle real, cuando hace el primer boceto de Rick mientras ignora al terapeuta y se da cuenta de que vomitaría si tuviera algo en el estómago. 

 

*

 

Comienza a recordar después de su primer año. Hasta entonces no tiene pesadillas. 

—Son relajantes, tío. ¿Crees que nos van a dejar tan campantes por aquí sólo con la neurotriptilina? —Alex sacude la cabeza—. Mi cuñada trabajaba en una residencia y es lo que hacían con los viejos, ¿no? Una pastilla y tranquilos, una manada de señores y señoras con la piel arrugada que no se mueven del sitio, y así los médicos duermen tranquilos.  
—Alex, joder —aunque no puede reprimir una risa grave e incómoda—. No me extrañaría.  
—Claro que no, y el agua sabe raro.  
—A tubería, eres un crío de ciudad, en el campo el agua del grifo sabe así. 

Las pesadillas no son pesadillas porque son recuerdos. 

 

*

En terapia les enseñan a visualizar una escena. “Quiero que recordéis un momento de vuestra vida que os haya hecho sentir bien, quiero que cerréis los ojos y penséis en ese momento como si fuera una fotografía, que recordéis los olores y las texturas, las personas con las que estábais.” A su lado, Alex se ríe. Kieren se ríe también, porque no recuerda olores ni texturas, todo se recalibra en su memoria. Todo es plano, excepto sus pesadillas. 

Busca en su cabeza el momento, y después un movimiento simple que le sirva de asociación, de anclaje a la realidad. “Puede ser cualquier cosa, chasquear los dedos o tocaros la cara. Si os sentís ansiosos, enfadados, creéis que vais a hacer algo que lamentaréis, quiero que hagáis ese movimiento que os recuerda a ese momento de vuestra vida.” 

Una escena feliz, en la que se sienta pletórico o relajado. 

Una escena feliz. 

Cierra los ojos y fuerza la respiración, sus pulmones se hinchan quejumbrosos y desacostumbrados. 

Visualiza los ojos ebrios de Rick, febriles con el alcohol, sus labios siempre cortados por el frío y el paquete de cigarrillos que han robado de la sala de profesores del instituto. Quiere recordar cómo olía. A tierra mojada, quizá. A barro que arrastran hasta la cueva, cerveza barata. El sabor se lo inventa, porque nunca ha ocurrido, nunca llegó a— Aprieta los párpados. Tierra mojada y cerveza barata y Rick con la cazadora de su padre, enorme sobre su ya ancha espalda. _Ren, Ren, Ren_ cerrándose en esa vocal como miel. Kieren tiene dieciséis años y piensa que quiere vivir en esa palabra, en la manera en la que los labios de Rick se cierran en las vocales de su nombre.

Piensa en eso ( _Ren_ ) y traza con el pulgar la cicatriz de su muñeca derecha.


End file.
